Obscura Est Historia
by Kitachi Zalifa
Summary: aku melakukan ini karena dia... dia yang harus pergi hanya karena para manusia sampah itu... walau aku tau ini salah... namun aku terlalu tenggelam dalam dendam ini ... karakter lainnya akan muncul secara perlahan sebagai figuran karena karakter utamanya cuman 4 orang ini. silakan mampir
1. Prolog

A/N : Boboiboy murni milik Animonsta Studio sedangkan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi yang terlintas di pikiranku karena banyaknya isu bunuh diri karena bully yang sedang buming belakangan ini.

Lawat karya ini, aku harap kalian sadar bahwa bully itu tidak baik karena mental setiap orang berbeda-beda, stop bullying karena tindakan itu hanya dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia pengecut!

Jadi ambil baiknya dalam cerita ini dan buang buruknya yah.

Happy reading

Hembusan angin menyapa dinginnya malam dengan pilu di sebuah hamparan tanah duka yang kini tengah di pijak oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Lidah topi menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya yang rupawan dengan tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan penuh dengan noda darah.

Langkah panjangnya lalu terhenti di sebuah nisan yang sangat familiar sekali baginya sebelum ia berjongkok untuk mengelus nisan itu pilu setelah ia melepas sarung tangan penuh darah miliknya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya, namun pemuda itu enggan membuka suara ataupun meyudahi kegiatannya.

Tes...

Setitik air mata lalu jatuh membasahi pipinya yang tirus nan pucat itu dengan gigi yang mengigit kuat bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu...," suara serak miliknya lalu keluar setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Harusnya bukan kamu yang berbaring di sini, tapi mereka!"

Tak berselang lama, sebuah tawa kecil terdengar menyayat malam yang hening itu.

"Kamu memang bodoh Gempa, selalu saja bodoh!"

Pemuda itu lalu duduk bersila di samping pusara itu setelah mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sudah tenangkah kamu di sana dengan meninggalkan kami begitu saja hanya karena para manusia sampah itu?!"

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan pusara itu setelah puas menatapnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda berwajah serupa dengannya yang sedari tadi terus memeperhatikan sebelum akhirnya menunduk dalam.

"Kak Hali benar, kamu memang bodoh Gempa."

Langkahnya lalu berbalik, mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menjenguk sang adik kecilnya tersebut.

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Receh yah? Ahahaa... udah ketebak sih *pundungdipojokkan

Maaf, di sini aku buat Gempa yang meninggal karena dia satu-satunya karakter yang cocok banget sebagai karakter penyebab utama kenapa karakter utama begitu.

Walau aku bikin dia meninggal, tapi karakternya itu kunci utama amanat dalam kisah ini walau yah dia emang aku nistain sih, ahaha.. *Digilestronton

Cerita ini bakalan berat deh kayaknya, soalnya temanya aja udah berat banget.

Pokoknya makasih deh yang udah mau baca *lapingus

Read and Review please... *kibarinbenderaputih


	2. CHAPTER 1

A/N : Boboiboy hanya milik Animonsta Studio sedangkan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi yang terlintas di pikiranku karena banyaknya isu bunuh diri karena bully yang sedang buming belakangan ini.

Tapi sebelum ke cerita, aku mau balas review dulu yah, ehehe *ditampol

Strawberry Cheesecake14 : nanti kejawab yah kenapa Gempa meninggal dan BangHali jadi pembunuh,oleh karena itu jangan nangis yah *ikutnangiskejer/digilestronton sabar menantikan kelanjutan cerita receh ini yah *lapingus/dibom, spoiler sedikit deh, Taufan bahkan bisa di bilang lebih sadis dari BangHali loh, ahaha...*dibuangkelaut

Strawberry Cheesecake14 : terima kasih semangatnya, terharu deh *sekaairmata/diinjekbuldozer, terima kasih juga udah mau review *lapingus

Aprilia (Guest) : ini udah lanjut yah, aku usahakan up cepat deh *ditabokraksasa

Happy reading semuanya

KITACHI ZALIFA

Krriing...

"Engh..."

Seorang pemuda menyembulkan kepalanya dengan malas sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel dan menonaktifkan alarm yang berbunyi lalu bangkit duduk seraya meregangkan tubuh letihnya.

"Ish, hari ini pake ada pemotretan lagi! Ah males banget."

Pemuda rupawan pemilik nama Boboiboy Taufan itu kemudian membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia keluar menuju meja makan dengan setelan pakaian yang cukup mewah.

Di sana sudah ada kakak kembarnya Boboiboy Halilintar yang tengah menyantap dalam diam roti bakar buatan asisten rumah tangga.

"Tumben pagi kak," sapanya basa-basi sebelum ikut memakan sarapannya.

"Aku ada syuting dari pagi sampai malam."

"Cie peraih mendali aktor terbaik sibuk banget nih kayaknya."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum piring di depanku ini melayang kearahmu!"

"Ngak asik deh!"

Halilintar dengan cepat berlalu keluar rumah saat ia meyelesaikan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan sang adik yang masih santai di meja makan dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi.

Rumah mewah bak istana ini mereka beli 1 tahun yang lalu lewat hasil jerih payah mereka di dunia selebritis setelah mendongkrak rating tertinggi sesaat setelah mereka debut 2 tahun lalu di bawah naungan XZ Entertaiment, sebuah perusahaan besar yang berhasil melahirkan banyak sekali artis dengan talenta luar bisa, mereka berdua salah satunya.

Halilintar masuk ke dalam dunia akting dan berhasil mendapatkan predikat aktor terbaik dalam musim kali ini karena baik film maupun drama yang di bintangi olehnya selalu saja mendudukki rating teratas. Tak sampai di sana, pemuda berparas rupawan dengan manik mata merah itu juga memiliki riwayat prestasi yang sangat panjang karena pernah membawa pulang mendali emas dalam ajang bergengsi dunia di bidang beladiri dan sains.

Seakan tak mau kalah, saudara kembarnya, Taufan juga menjadi tranding topic karena kepiawaiannya dalam dunia tarik suara dan modeling. Prestasi yang ia kantongi juga tak tanggung-tanggung karena sudah memenangkan banyak sekali kategori dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun terakhir.

Istimewanya lagi, di seluruh penjuru pulau Rintis ini siapa yang tak mengenal keduanya? Wajah mereka tak pernah seharipun absen dari televisi baik nasional maupun swasta.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

"Anda bisa pulang saja Pak untuk hari ini, nanti jika sudah selesai saya akan menghubungi Bapak!"

"Baik Tuan."

Halilintar mengangguk dan segera keluar untuk menemui para kru yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembuatan dramanya kali ini.

"Hei Hali, pagi sekali kau datang!"

Halilintar tersenyum manis kearah seorang gadis cantik yang tengah di dandani oleh bagian make-up sebelum ia masuk ke tenda untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau baca berita tidak pagi ini? Polisi menemukan mayat seseorang yang di bunuh dengan sangat sadis loh."

Halilintar yang baru saja keluar dari tenda termenung lalu melirik diam dua orang juru kamera yang tengah membicarakan berita dengan raut serius.

"Iya, katanya sang pembunuh malah menuntut si korban atas hujatan kejam yang ia tuliskan dalam media sosial."

"Wah parah, ini kasus ke 93 dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun ini loh."

"Kamu ngitung?"

"Aku sekilas lihat di artikel sih."

Setelah puas menguping, pemuda tampan itu beranjak menuju para aktris lain yang tengah berbicang dengan sebuah senyuman keji yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

TBC

A/N lagee : holla pembaca yang terhormat, selamat menikmati ceritaku kali ini yah *pelukciumsemuanya/digilesbuldozer

Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalau ceritanya jelek dan ngak nyambung, aku emang kalau bikin cerita selalu aja receh *pundungdipojokkan

Cerita ini aslinya belom tamat karena aku nulis perchap dan langsung up, ini di luar kebiasaanku yang setiap nulis pasti namatin ceritanya dulu baru aku up percapnya, jadi maaf yah kalau ngak nyambung *sungkem/dipukul

Nanti bakalan ada revisi kok tenang aja, ehehe,

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Review Please *puppyeyes


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Boboiboy hanya milik Animonsta Studio sedangkan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi yang terlintas di pikiranku karena banyaknya isu bunuh diri karena bully yang sedang buming belakangan ini.

Seperti biasa, balas review dulu yah *ditabok

Guest : ehehe, ini sudah lanjut yah *ketjub/ditabok... terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview

TanoCaoFiery : sebagian besar idenya emang muncul karena tragedi Sulli, ehehe... terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview *ketjub

Oke sudah semua yah?

So...

Happy reading all

KI

TA

CHI

ZA

LI

FA

Senja tersenyum indah di perantauannya, menandakan jika pergantian hari akan segera terjadi.

Halilintar menghela nafas dan mendongak untuk menatap sang senja yang masih nampak tersenyum di atas sana, pemandangan yang ia dan saudaranya sukai sebelum akhirnya 'Dia' pergi meninggalkan mereka saat waktu indah mereka dimulai.

Dulu..

Ia bahkan akan menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk menatap lamat sang senja tanpa jenuh. Akan tetapi kini, semuanya berubah.

Melihat senja sama saja melihat luka yang selama ini sudah ia sembunyikan sejak 3 tahun terakhir.

Luka dalam yang berhasil mengubah segalanya sampai dunia tenangnya jungkir balik hanya dalam satu hari.

"Halilintar!"

Pemuda rupawan itu tersentak dan menoleh kearah sutradara dalam drama kali ini yang tadi menegurnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Saya perhatikan setiap sore hari kamu selalu melamun."

"Oh? Tidak, Pak..."

"Jika memang ada sesuatu, bilang saja."

"Baik, Pak."

"Bersiaplah untuk adegan selanjutnya!"

"Baik!"

Halilintar berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pengambilan gambar dan membiarkan orang dari bagian tata rias mendandaninya.

Kedua mata tajamnya lalu menatap seorang artis wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama kali ini, artis papan atas yang namanya kian melejit karena suka sekali membuat sensasi, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya yang terkenal karena memiliki banyak sekali prestasi.

Wanita itu nampak asik bermain ponsel tanpa sadar jika Halilintar terus memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata bengis yang ia miliki.

"Kau tau Gempa? Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati karena dia," gumamnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"BAIK! SIAP SEMUA!"

Halilintar menutuskan kontak dan segera fokus dengan gadis yang akan melewati adegan dengannya saat ini.

Sementara itu di studio pemotretan.

Taufan mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya di sofa setelah melewati syut terakhir, untuk melepas bosan, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bermain.

Ia membuka salah satu blog gosip dan tersenyum keji setelah selesai membaca gosip terbaru yang menjadi sorotan utama kali ini.

"Waahh... baru mulai sudah hampir mendekati stage terakhir aja nih game."

Kedua maniknya lalu beralih untuk menatap keluar jendela di mana senja masih nampak bahagia di sana.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hanya kamu yang mengalaminya Gempa!"

Taufan berdiri lalu melempar ponselnya ke sofa sebelum berjalan kearah jendela besar untuk melihat kesibukkan warga pulau rintis.

"Jadi aku akan memastikan mereka juga mengalaminya!"

T

B

C

A/N : huweee... maaf molor lama, laptopku bermasalah... sudah beberapa hari ini susah banget kalau mau di charger makanya mati total *diacurcorpermirsah/digeplak

Ini aja aku ngebut mumpung lagi bisa di chargernya *nyengir

Untuk ke depan, aku ngak janji bakalan up cepat, selain karena Laptop aku juga merantau kerjanya jadi baru pulang ke rumah sekitar 2-3 minggu sekali.

Maafkan yah *sujud

Jika kalian mau liat-liat media sosialku, bisa cari aku di IG, WP, dan Twitter yang bernama @Kitachi_Zalifa atau add FB ku dengan nama Kitachi Zalifa

See you again

Akhir kata

Review please *puppyeyes


End file.
